The present invention relates to a voltage increasing circuit and a power tool including a voltage increasing circuit.
A power tool uses a voltage increasing circuit to regulate the power (voltage) supplied from a power supply. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-354349 discloses an example of a power tool that increases or decreases voltage with a voltage increasing circuit to regulate the power supplied to a power tool even when using a battery pack having a voltage rating that differs from that of the power tool.
In a power tool including such a power increasing circuit, the voltage increasing circuit performs feedback control to follow changes in the power supplied to a load (motor of the power tool), which is the subject supplied with power from the voltage increasing circuit. However, the motor may generate a large output when, for example, a user operates a trigger switch of the power tool or when the power tool automatically shifts gears. This may temporarily decrease the battery voltage and thereby delay the feedback control.